Zjedz i nie puszczaj pawia
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 8 Chris siedział w przyczepie ekipy w pokoju z monitorami pokazującymi wszystko co się dzieje na planie. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu tradycyjnie robiliśmy wyzwanie o horrorach.Pierwszym zadaniem były wrzaski w lesie, ubikacji czy podczas pocałunku. Przy tym ostatnim Jo i Brick zaczęli coś do siebie czuć a Cody się wkurzył oglądając przymusowy pocałunek Mike'a i Helen. Na moje nieszczęście wszystko sobie potem poukładali i już jest tak jak poprzednio. Po za tym opowiedzieliśmy drużynom o powieszonym angielskim żołnierzu z XVIII wieku. Oczywiście to była lipa, chyba.... No cóż, straszenie nie udało się Dziwnym Scenariuszom, Stare Kamery ich jednak wystraszyły, a stażyści przestraszyli nas wszystkich oczywiście po za mną... ''Ekran pokazujący retrospekcję ciągle pokazuje moment jak Chris patrzy na stażystów z szokowaną miną po ich zdemaskowaniu oraz jak krzyczał podczas ich straszenia. xD 'Chris: '''Co?! Nie. Nie! NIE! ''Wyłącza ekran. 'Chris: '''Załatwię ich...A więc wykopaliśmy Bricka za jego tchórzostwo. Została ich dziesiątka: Stare Kamery kontra Dziwne Scenariusze. Co dziś zgotujemy naszym drużynom? Kogo wykopiemy tym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! No dobra, kto z was zamienił retrospekcje?! ''Kamera pokazuje na stażystów i Chefa z laptopem na zewnątrz chichoczących z Chrisa. < Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy Przyczepa Dziwnych Scenariuszów ''Jo patrzyła się przez okno i rozmyślała. Nagle obok niej pojawia się Dawn. 'Dawn: '''Dlaczego jest ci smutno? '''Jo: '''Co? Nie jest mi smutno z żadnego powodu! '''Dawn: '''O, już widzę! To przez elimina... ''Jo zasłania jej buzię ręką. 'Jo: '''Jak to komuś powiesz, to na następnej ceremonii naszej drużyny powiem ci "Sajonara". ''W tym czasie do tej połowy przyczepy przychodzą niezauważeni Duncan i Gwen. 'Gwen: '''Nie umiem czytać aur jak Dawn, ale widać na kilometr o co ci chodzi. Zakochałaś się w Bricku. '''Jo: 'Że jak?! Wcale nie! 'Duncan: '''Wcale tak! '''Dawn: '''Twoja aura ma wstawiony między twoimi uczuciami między nim znak zapytania ale.... '''Jo: '''Pilnuj swojego nosa! Idź sobie! '''Dawn: '''Właśnie miałam taki zamiar... ''Wyszła z przyczepy na dwór. 'Jo: '''Co wy na to żeby ją wyeliminować? '''Duncan: '''Weź daj spokój. Czasami się przydaje. '''Gwen: '''Nie możesz tak po prostu ukrywać swoich uczuć. Trzeba się trochę pokazać. '''Jo: '''O matko, psycholog się znalazł. '''Gwen: '''Ja tylko mówię prawdę. '''Jo: '''Fajnie...Wiecie co? Zostawcie mnie w spokoju '''Duncan: '''Dobra... ''Gwen i Duncan wyszli z powrotem do drugiej połowy przyczepy a Jo wróciła do rozmyślania. Podwórko Dawn po wyjściu z przyczepy po cichu szła w kierunku przyczepy ekipy, aż nagle natrafiła się na Helen. '''Helen: '''O, hej Dawn! '''Dawn: ''(wystraszona) Helen! Jak drużyna? '''Helen: '''Wreszcie mam chłopaka i przyjaciół, ale mam też nowego wroga o imieniu Courtney. A u ciebie? '''Dawn: '''Yyy, nic. Wszystko w największym porządku. '''Helen: '''A skoro już tu jesteśmy, mam do ciebie sprawę. Miałam taki dziwny sen... '''Dawn: '''Ee, wybacz ale muszę iść. Pogadamy po rozwiązaniu drużyn, jeśli razem dojdziemy. Narka! ''Uciekła od niej w zamierzone miejsce. Helen: 'Co mnie jeszcze nie zdziwi? ''Poszła z powrotem do przyczepy jej drużyny. Przyczepa ekipy Dawn doszła do tejże przyczepy i zapukała w drzwi. 'Chef w przyczepie: '''Wstęp tylko dla ekipy! '''Dawn: '''Chefie, to ja Dawn. Mieliśmy porozmawiać. ''Chef jej otworzył i weszła do przyczepy, w której był również Chris. 'Chris: '''A więc jak to zacząć... '''Dawn: '''Czy u Sailor Senshi w porządku? '''Chris: '''Przed chwilą do mnie dzwoniły. Cała sytuacja była pod ich kontrolą Matka bratowej chciała się tylko trochę dowiedzieć o Helen, ale zdecydowali że jednak wyjawimy jej wszystko dopiero po programie, najwcześniej za jakieś dwa sezony. '''Dawn: '''Nie lepiej było powiedzieć jej od razu? Przecież zaraz i tak będzie coraz mocniej odgadywała i w końcu będzie się domagać prawdy... '''Chef: '''Nie trzeba było dawać jej tych komiksów o przeszłości tych całych wiedźm. A tak w ogóle co my, zwykli ziemiani, mamy się wciskać w sprawy ludzi magicznych i kosmitów? '''Chris: '''Bo bądź co bądź Helen to córka mojego brata. Póki co jeszcze nie zrobiła nic niezwykłego po za oddychaniem pod wodą i niezwykłą siłą , więc nie ma po co zwalać na nią ciężar odpowiedzialności będąc prawie bezsilna. I nie chcę tak szybko tłumaczyć producentom co jest z tym wszystkim grane, bo pewnie i tak nie uwierzą i wyślą nas do wariatkowa. Im później się dowie, tym lepiej. '''Dawn: '''A co na to Noah? '''Chris: '''Do niego też dzwoniłem. Przegrani i inni widzowie uważają te sny za zwykłą bajeczkę i efekty specjalne podniecające ostatni odcinek. Sarkastycznie powiedział, że powiedzenie jej prawdy teraz tylko pogorszy sprawę. Klamka zapadła. Nie powiemy jej prawdy do końca następnego sezonu i kropka. '''Dawn: '''Ziemianie i te ich problemy... ''Wyszła z przyczepy 'Chef: '"Ziemianie i te ich problemy". A ona sama i Noah są z innych planet i jakoś tam nie mają problemów. Myślisz że Helen się nie dowie? 'Chris: '''Sądzę że nie. Zobaczymy.... Przyczepa Starych Kamer ''W jednej części przyczepy Courtney leżała na łóżku i szperała na palmtopie. Nagle przychodzi do niej Scott. 'Scott: '''Cześć, Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Czego? '''Scott: '''Wiesz, ostatnio było straszne zamieszanie. Wiesz, może jednak porozmawiamy o naszym byłym związku i.... '''Courtney: '''Daruj sobie, Scott. Wiem co knujesz z resztą. '''Scott: '''Co? Ja wcale nic nie knuję! '''Courtney: '''A właśnie że knujesz. Wiem o twoim sojuszu z resztą drużyny. Jeśli myślicie, że mnie tak łatwo wywalicie, to się grubo milicie. Wygram ten milion, a wy zostaniecie ofiarami losu. '''Scott: '''Skoro tak to proszę bardzo... ''Poszedł przejść przez drzwi między częściami przyczepy, jednak na chwilę się zatrzymał. 'Scott: '''Właśnie straciłaś nadzieję na pokój! ''Odszedł do niej trzaskając drzwiami. W drugiej połowie przyczepy siedzieli Cody, Zoey i Mike. 'Zoey: '''A więc...? '''Scott: '''Zadam wam pytanie - co ja w niej widziałem?! '''Mike: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. ''Do przyczepy wchodzi Helen. 'Helen: '''Sądząc po waszych minach, nie udało się? '''Cody: '''Ta, właśnie Courtney udowodniła jedno: jak przegramy, to wyleci. '''Scott: '''Ale nie możemy teraz przegrać, prawda? '''Zoey: '''Tak, musimy się wziąć w garść. Ostatnio wygraliśmy fartem i nigdy nie wiadomo co nam Chris wymyśli. Najpierw zwycięstwa do rozdzielenia drużyn, a potem przekonanie wszystkich do eliminacji Courtney i trzymanie się razem. '''Mike: '''Popieram Zoey. Jesteśmy drużyną, nawet gdyby Courtney w niej nie była, musimy wygrać i dojść razem do finału. Za Stare Kamery bez Courtney. ''Wszyscy z sojuszu podają sobie ręce. 'Sojusz: '''Za Stare Kamery! '''Chris(przez megafon): '''Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy pójdą do stołówki! Migusiem! I Zadanie ''Wszyscy znaleźli się w stołówce jak im kazał Chris. Dawn przyszła szybciej niż reszta uczestników i cichcem poszła do jej drużyny. 'Jo: '''A gdzieś ty była? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! '''Dawn: '''Nigdzie, i tak nie twoja sprawa. '''Jo: '''Akurat. '''Chris: '''Milczeć! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nawiązuje do seriali kulinarnych. Znacie może jakieś? ''Świerszcz. 'Chris: '''Serio? Helen, Dawn przecież oglądamy razem Kuchenne Rewolucje! '''Helen: '''Pod twoim przymusem, wujku. '''Chris: '''Jasne...A więc waszym zadaniem jest gotowanie. Musicie zrobić jakieś śniadanie, obiad i deser. Razem z piciem oczywiście. Ale to nie ma być jakieś ''dobre ''jedzenie. Ma to być najgorsze, najohydniejsze żarcie jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiono. Do dyspozycji macie całą kuchnię Chefa. '''Chef: '''Dlaczego akurat moja kuchnia? Narobią mi bałaganu i potem będę musiał po nich sprzątać. '''Chris: '''Nie tylko ty będziesz sprzątać, ale i stażyści za ten dowcip na początku odcinka. '''Gwen: '''Jaki dowcip? '''Chris: '''Nie twój interes -,-. Macie czas dopóki dam wam wszystkim znać żeby zakończyć pracę. A więc jakieś pytania? '''Cody: '''Czy mamy to upiec czy coś? '''Dawn: '''Czy mamy używać jakiegoś martwego zwierzątka do potrawy? '''Chris: 'Świetnie, żadnych pytań. A więc idźcie do kuchni i zaczynajcie! Czas start! Drużyny poszły do kuchni specjalnie podzielonej na pół wielkim kawałkiem kartonu Przygotowania Dziwnych Scenariuszy 'Jo: '''No dobra cherlaki. Kto z was umie gotować? ''Świerszcz 'Gwen: '''Ty chyba właśnie chodzi o to, żeby zrobić coś ohydnego, a nie delicje. '''Jo: '''Czyli wszystko jasne. Kapitan, czyli ja jest szefową kuchni. Duncan robi śniadanie, Dawn obiad a Gwen deser i napoje. Zrozumiano? '''Dawn: '''Ja naprawdę muszę. '''Jo: '''Tak, musisz. Do roboty! '''Jo(pokój zwierzeń): '''Muszę zrobić wszystko, by Dawn wyleciała. Muszę więc ją trochę posabotażować.... Przygotowania Starych Kamer '''Courtney: '''Uwaga drużyno! Ja jestem kapitanem więc ja będę szefową kuchni i będziecie się mnie słuchać! A więc....Scott robi śniadanie, Mike i Zoey obiad a Helen i Cody deser. Wszyscy robią picie do swojego dania. Ktoś przeciw? ''Wszyscy poza nią podnoszą ręce. 'Courtney: '''Jak to? Ludzie? '''Zoey: '''Trzy słowa: mamy ciebie dosyć. '''Courtney: '''A co, chcecie teraz przegrać? '''Reszta: '''Nie! '''Courtney: '''A więc nie marudzić i do roboty. Chyba to lepsze niż nic no nie. '''Scott: '''Ta, jasne. Ale jeśli przegramy, chyba wiesz czyja to będzie wina no nie? '''Courtney: '''Mniej gadania, więcej pracowania. Ruchy! '''Courtney(pokój zwierzeń): '''Jeśli przegramy, to mnie wyrzucą. Muszę zrobić wszystko żebyśmy wygrali inaczej "żegnaj milion dolarów". Śniadanie Dziwnych Scenariuszy '''Duncan: '''Kanapka to chyba dobre rozwiązanie... ''Pogrzebał w szufladach i natrafił na nowy chleb. Pokazał go Jo. 'Jo: '''Nie. ''Znalazł trochę stary chleb i znowu pokazał Jo 'Jo: '''Nie! -,- ''Znalazł spleśniały chleb i znowu pokazał 'Jo: '''Tak ^^ ''Duncan ukroił dwa kawałki tego chleba i posmarował przeterminowanym masłem. 'Duncan: '''I co do niego damy? ''Jo zobaczyła szczura i wpadła na pomysł. 'Dawn: '''Nawet o tym nie myśl. '''Jo: '''A jeśli damy tam żywego? '''Dawn: '''A jeśli trzeba będzie go zjeść? '''Jo: '''To już twój problem. Duncan, łap szczura. '''Duncan: '''No dobra.... ''Chciał go złapać, ale mu się ciągle wywinął i wpadł do misiej nory. Duncan chciał go wyjąć ale dostał łapką na myszy. 'Duncan: '''Od kiedy szczury i myszy to to samo?! '''Jo: '''No to co teraz? '''Duncan: '''Zaczekajcie chwilę. ''Wyszedł z kuchni i wrócił z misą pełną śmierdzących majtek. 'Jo: '''Blee... '''Duncan: '''Ohyda, co nie? Idealne! Śniadanie Starych Kamer ''Scott stał i myślał co zrobić na śniadanie. 'Courntey: '''Wymyśl coś! '''Scott: '''Staram się! '''Courtney: '''To staraj się bardziej! '''Scott: '''Bo co mi zrobisz? '''Courtney: '''Bo..bo cię wywalę! '''Scott: '''Jakoś nie widzę, byś mogła mieć jakieś poparcie. '''Courtney: '''Grr! ''Gdy się tak kłócili, Helen znalazła zgniłe jajka i podstawiła im je pod nos. 'Helen: '''Fajnie? '''Courtney: '''Miałaś się zająć deserem! '''Helen: '''A ty miałaś się ogarnąć! Kłócąc się nie wygramy! '''Scott: '''Dobra, daj mi te jajka. ''Wziął je i po chwili zrobił z nich zieloną jajecznicę. 'Courtney: '''A coś do picia? '''Scott: '''Yyy... ''Wlał żółtko jednego z zgniłych jajek do szklanki i dolał wody. 'Scott: '''Może tak być? '''Courtney: '''O matko... Obiad Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''Jo i Dawn szukały w szafkach coś z czego można zrobić obiad. Nagle Jo znalazła miskę jąder byka. 'Jo: '''Co to jest? '''Gwen: '''Pamiętam to z pierwszego sezonu. To bycze jądra które mieliśmy zjeść podczas wyzwania. Paskudcwo, ledwo je zjadłam. '''Dawn: '''Biedny byczek. Chyba nie zamierzacie żebym zrobiła z tego obiad? '''Jo: '''Ten byk pewnie i tak nie żyje... ''Dawn się rozpłakała. 'Jo: '''Ej, bądź twarda. Jeśli wygrasz milion to możesz je wykorzystać by uratować miliony żyjących byków czy jakoś tak. Myśl logicznie. Trzeba zrobić wszystko by wygrać. '''Duncan: '''Nie chcę być natrętny ale zgadzam się z Dawn. '''Jo: '''A to niby dlaczego? '''Duncan: '''No bo wiecie.....Nie mogę tego zrobić mojemu bydlęcemu bratu. '''Gwen: '''Nie zaczynaj znowu jak na Wyspie. A jeśli drugim zadaniem nie będzie zjedzenie tego? Trzeba brać to co wam dają. '''Duncan i Dawn: '''Ale... '''Jo: 'Żadne "ale"! Dawn, robisz te jądra i to natychmiast! 'Dawn: '''Ech.... ''Nagle scena się zatrzymuje i kamera pokazuje Chrisa i Chefa w pokoju z monitorami. 'Chris: '''Kurczę, oni chyba tego nie dożyją. Jakie kolejne dania zrobią nasze drużyny? I jaka będzie druga część wyzwania? Dowiecie się tego tuż po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Deser Starych Kamer '''Cody: '''To co robimy na deser? '''Helen: '''Nie wiem. Może ciasto? '''Courtney: '"Może"? Morze to jest niebieskie. Jeśli zaraz coś nie wymyślicie łamagi to... 'Cody: '''Courtney, spokojnie! Myślisz że tak po prostu jak otworzę drzwi to znajdę składniki? ''Otworzył szufladę i tam był słój pełen karaluchów, much itp. 'Cody: '''Ok.....To co z tego zrobimy? '''Helen: '''Już wiem! Koktajl! ''Wrzuciła zawartość słoika to miksera i wszystko zmiksowała i wlała do szklanki na koktajle 'Helen: '''I gotowe. Mało oryginalne, ale za to proste i obrzydliwe. '''Cody: '''Nieźle, Leno. ''Całuje ją w policzek. 'Courtney: '''Moment, a co z napojem? '''Helen: '''Teoretycznie to i napój i potrawa że tak powiem. Będzie dwa w jednym i sprawa z głowy. '''Courtney: '''Jasne.... Deser Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''Gwen robiła ciasto na tort, jednak nadal nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić. 'Gwen: '''Tylko co mam tam wsadzić? Robaki? '''Jo: '''Nie, to mało kreatywne. ''Tymczasem Duncan ciągle się patrzył na przygotowane już bycze jądra. 'Duncan: '''Nie, już nie mogę... ''Zrzygał się prosto do miski z ciastem Gwen. '''Jo: '''Brawo, cherlaku! '''Duncan: '''Sorki, nie mogłem wytrzymać. '''Gwen: Czekajcie, mam pomysł. Wrzuciła ciasto do pieca i po chwili zrobiła z tego tort z rzygów Duncana. Duncan: '''No proszę, brawo! '''Jo: A co z napojami? Gwen: Yyy, poczekajcie chwilę Wzięła 3 szklanki. wyszła i wróciła z napełnionymi jakimś żółtym napojem w szklankach. Do jednej szklanki dosypała oranżadę a do drugiego herbatę. Dawn: Co to jest? Gwen: Zawartość kibla. Jo: 'Fuj...Ale może uda się nam tym wygrać. Obiad Starych Kamer ''Mike i Zoey ciągle krążyli w kółko nie wiedząc co robić. 'Courtney: '''Ruszcie się, łamagi! ''Mike zamienił się w Chestera. '''Chester: Bądź tak miła i nam pomóc a nie... Przewrócił się o miskę pełną cuchnących skarpetek. Chester: Fuj, kto zostawia nie wyprane skarpetki na środku drogi? Zoey: Dziwne...Moment, mam pomysł! Po czasie Zoey i Mike ze znalezionych skarpetek zrobili coś w stylu spaghetti. Mike: '''Świetnie! Tylko co dać do picia... '''Chris(przez megafon): '''Zostało wam pół minuty! Zaraz pokażecie nam wasze paskucwa. '''Courtney: '''O nie. I co teraz? '''Zoey: Yy... Wlała do szklanki wodę z kranu i położyła koło dania. Courtney na nią patrzy zażenowana. Zoey: No co? Lepsze to niż nic. "Werdykt" i II Zadanie Po zakończeniu prac drużyny po kolei przynosiły swoje dania. Przy stole siedzieli Chris i Chef jako jury. Chris: 'Na pierwszy ogień śniadanie! ''Duncan i Scott przynoszą śniadanie. 'Duncan:'Kanapka ze spleśniałym chlebem, przeterminowanym masłem i majtkami razem z herbatą z sików Scenariuszów. '''Scott: '''Jajecznica ze zgniłych jajek razem z wodą zmieszaną z tego samego Kamer! '''Chris: No, już od razu widać że trudno to zjeść. (chichocze) Duncan, skąd wziąłeś te majtki? Duncan: Leżały w łazience... Nagle przychodzi stażystka. Stażystka: Szefie, kto zabrał naszą bieliznę? Zostawiłam ją w łazience i nagle zniknęły. Chris: Em.... Z kanapki wyjmuje stanik stażystki. Stażystka: '''To mój.... '''Duncan: Wsadzałem wszystko od razu... Chris: Yyy.. Wyrzuca stażystkę za drzwi razem z biustonoszem. Chris: 'Nieważne. Teraz obiad! ''Zoey i Mike oraz Dawn przynoszą obiad. '''Zoey: '''Spaghetti ze skarpet oraz woda kranowa Kamer '''Dawn: I jądra jakiegoś biednego byka z sikami Scenariuszów Chris: '''Kranówa, serio? A te skarpetki czyje? '''Chef: Chwila moment... Wyjmuje jedną ze skarpet Chef: To przecież moje skarpetki! Skąd wy... Mike: Leżały w kuchni. Mówiliście że możemy z niej wziąć wszystko... Chef: Chris! A nie mówiłem że te dzieciaki wszystko spartolą?! Chris:'Spokojnie, Chefie. Kupię ci nowe skarpetki. I chyba też nową bieliznę dla stażystów. No dobra, czas na deser! ''Gwen oraz Cody i Helen przynoszą deser. '''Cody: '''Oto i koktajl z karaluchów, much i innych owadów Kamer '''Gwen: Oraz ciasto z...rzygów Duncana oraz siki z oranżadą. Chris i Chef na sam widok dań rzygnęli. Chris: 'Fu, nie wiedziałem że weźmiecie sobie to zadanie na serio. ''Przychodzą Jo i Courtney do reszty. '''Courtney: No i? Kto wygrywa i jaki bonus do następnego zadania? Chris: '''Yyy, w tej części wyzwania nie ma ani zwycięscy ani dodatkowej nagrody. '''Jo: Że co?! To po co to robiliśmy? Chris: 'Bo waszym następnym zadaniem będzie zjedzenie tego wszystkiego! :D ''Jęk zawodu 'Chris: '''No dalej, nie mamy całego dnia. Drużyna która pierwsza zje swoje dania wygrywa a przegrani pójdą dziś na ceremonię. Ruchy! ''Drużyny patrzą się z obrzydzeniem na śniadanie. 'Helen: '''Courtney, nie mówiłaś kiedyś że umiesz jeść te paskudcwa? '''Courtney: '''To było dawno temu. Po tamtym w trzecim sezonie jakoś to ode mnie wyszło i.. '''Scott: '''Och dosyć gadania! Ja to zjem! ''Wziął całą jajecznicę na widelec i od razu wziął całość do buzi i przełknął. Po chwili zaczął majaczyć i wypił napój zapominając że to woda ze zgniłym jajkiem i się schawtował. 'Scott(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Nigdy...więcej....jajek! ''Duncan patrzy czy wewnątrz kanapki nie wsadził przypadkiem czegoś jeszcze. 'Duncan: '''Nie, to same majtki. '''Jo: '''A więc kto to zje? ''Reszta drużyny pokazała palcem na nią. 'Jo: '''Jaja sobie robicie? '''Gwen: '''Jo, błagam. Zrób to dla drużyny. '''Jo: '''Meh... ''Ugryzła kawałek i wypluła kawałek gaci. Ugryzła i znowu wypluła kawałek. I znowu i znowu aż w końcu zjadła całość i od razu wyrzygała. 'Jo: '''Teraz wy... ''Duncan i Dawn patrzą się z grozą na bycze jądra. 'Dawn: '''Jestem wegetarianką. Nie ma takiej siły która by mnie zmusiła do zjedzenia tego. '''Gwen: '''Po tylu ohydnych żarciach w ciągu sześciu sezonów chcę odpocząć. Odpadam. ''Dziewczyny patrzą się na Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Co? '''Duncan(pokój zwierzeń): '''Zostałem jedynym chłopakiem w drużynie a i tak mam to zjeść?! ''Po czasie dziewczyny wrzucają jądra do buzi Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Nie...! Proszę..! Przestańcie....! '''Gwen: '''Wybacz Duncan, to dla naszego dobra. ''Dała mu do zjedzenia ostatnie jądro i ten puścił pawia. U Kamer wszyscy rozmyślali jak w ogóle mają zjeść spaghetti ze skarpetek. 'Courtney: '''To kto jest chętny? '''Cody, Zoey i Mike: '''Nie ja! '''Scott: '''Ja już byłem, odpada! ''Courtney patrzy się na Helen z uśmieszkiem. 'Helen: '''Chyba stroisz sobie żarty. A czemu sama nie zjesz? '''Courtney: '''Mówiłam ci już! Wszamaj! ''Helen przełknęła ślinę i jednym susem wrzuciła do ust skarpetki i polała kranówą. Wciąż miała zawartość w buzi. '''Courtney: No, połykaj! Helen pokręciła głową. Courtney: 'Chcesz przegrać? Jeśli nie, to zjedz to! ''Helen próbowała to przełknąć aż w końcu połknęła wszystko w całości i po chwili rzygnęła skarpetkami prosto na Chefa. 'Chef: '''Fuj, ej! '''Helen: '''Nigdy...więcej...takich...zadań. '''Cody: '''A więc zostało to... ''Zoey, Mike i Cody wpatrują się z obrzydzeniem na koktajl z robaków. 'Courtney: '''No co się modlicie do tego? Dać wam słomki? '''Zoey: '''Mike, czy któreś z twoich osobowości umie jeść takie rzeczy jak....to coś? '''Mike: '''Niestety nie. '''Cody: '''Dajcie spokój ''(podaje im i sobie słomki) ''A więc...na zdrowie. ''Cała trójka possała trochę i po chwili rzygnęła. 'Mike: '''Ale to było....(rzygnął)'' 'Zoey: '''Co za...(rzygnęła)'' 'Cody: '''Więcej nie mo...(rzygnął)'' U Scenariuszów też nikt nie wiedział co zrobić z deserem. 'Jo: '''A więc kto to zje? Na pewno nie ja. Duncanowi też odpuścimy bo też już jadł, Gwen? Dawn? '''Dawn: '''Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Za dużo tego robiłam i oglądałam jak to jecie no i... '''Gwen: '''Dosyć gadania, Dawn! Ja to zrobię! ''Szturchnęła nożem tort i nic się nie stało. Szturchnęła jeszcze raz i go przebiła i z dziury wydostał się jakiś śmierdzący gaz od rzygów. Gwen niechcący to powąchała i zemdlała padając. 'Duncan: '''Gwen! ''Próbuje ją obudzić. 'Duncan: '''Gwen, proszę! Obudź się! '''Jo: '''Czekaj, mam na to sprawdzony sposób. ''Walnęła Gwen w brzuch i ta od razu się obudziła. 'Duncan: '''Gwen, ty żyjesz! ''Całuje ją. 'Gwen: '''To najgorsze ciasto jakie w życiu zrobiłam. ''I tak przez pół godziny drużyny próbowały wymusić kogoś by zjadł deser, raz przymusowo, raz oszustwem ale nic z tego nie wychodziło i dania ciągle były nie zjedzone. 'Chris: '''Mam dość, kiedy już to zjecie to ruski miesiąc minie. Trzeba zrobić dogrywkę! Dogrywka ''Chef dał wszystkim po pudełku pysznej, ciepłej pizzy. 'Chris: '''A o to na czym polega dogrywka. Po prostu musicie zjeść swoje pizze. Drużyna której uczestnik pierwszy zje, wygrywa. Start! ''Wszyscy rzucili się na swoje pizze i po chwili wylądowały one w ich żołądkach. Tylko Dawn nie zjadła swojej. 'Jo: '''Dawn, czemu ty nie zjadłaś? '''Dawn: '''Mam pizzę z salami. Mówiłam ci, nie jem mięsa. '''Chris: '''A więc wszystko jasne, zwycięzcami są Stare Kamery! ''Kamery mają zaciesz. 'Jo: '''Chwila moment, przecież nie wiemy kto pierwszy zjadł swoją pizzę! '''Chris: '''To prawda, Jo. A więc skoro Dawn nie zjadła swojej, decyduję że ta drużyna której ktoś nie zje swojej porcji przegrywa, a to będą Dziwne Scenariusze. :D '''Gwen: '''Ty zawsze musisz zmieniać zasady, co nie? '''Chris: '''Och, jak ja kocham ten program. Przed ceremonią ''Duncan i Gwen siedzieli na schodach przyczepy ich drużyny i rozmawiali na kogo zagłosować. 'Duncan: '''Musimy się pozbyć Dawn. Denerwuje mnie już ta jej "wspólnota" ze zwierzętami, '''Gwen: '''Nie przesadzaj, może się jeszcze przydać. Musimy zamiast tego wyrzucić Jo. Za bardzo się nami rządzi, rozumiesz? '''Duncan: '''A co, chcesz bez sensu wywalić Dawn kiedy przegramy bezsilni? Uwież, Jo pozbędziemy się potem, najpierw trzeba wyrzucić słabe ogniwo drużyny. '''Gwen: '''Może i masz rację. ''Idą na ceremonię. Jo i Dawn wychodzą z przyczepy i idą za nimi. '''Jo: Dziś się z tobą pożegnam, Dawn. Dawn: 'Zobaczymy, Jo. Zobaczymy... Ceremonia ''Przychodzą Chris z Chefem w garniturach. Chef tym razem ma przy sobie pozłacane i spleśniałego Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Witam was po raz kolejny na ceremonii, zawodnicy. He he, jest was coraz mniej a zaraz będzie jeszcze mniej. Dobrze że niedługo robię połączenie drużyn....Yy, głosujcie. ''Wszyscy głosują 'Jo: '''Tak łatwo ze mną nie wygrasz ''(głosuje) 'Duncan: '''Tym razem ci nie daruję ''(głosuje) 'Dawn: '''Nie mogę w ten sposób odpaść ''(głosuje) '''Gwen: A więc wybieram...(głosuje) Chris: 'Głosowanie zakończone. Dzisiaj na pewno bezpieczni są... Duncan... i Gwen. ''Chef rzuca im pozłacane Chrisy '''Chris: Został ostatni pozłacany Chris. Jo, nie spisałaś się zbytnio w roli szefa kuchni, w ogóle drużyna nie przepada za tym że jesteś kapitanem. I Dawn, nic tylko zawadzałaś, aż w końcu przez ciebie drużyna przegrała. A więc spleśniały Chris wędruje do... ... ... . . . . .... ... . .. .. .'' ''Jo i Dawn patrzą na siebie wrogo.. .... . .... ... Zagrożone patrzą się na ostatniego pozłacanego Chrisa. .... ... .... .. . . .. ... Chris przesuwa palcem między nie. .. .... .'' ''. .. Dramatyczna muzyczka .. .. .'' ''... ... Dziewczyny wstają.. ... ... ... .. . ... .. .'' ''.. .'' ... '''Chris:'....Jo, odpadasz! Jo: '''Co?! '''Chris: Żartowałem! To Dawn idzie do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych! Dawn: Że jak?! Gwen: Sorki, nie miałam wyboru. Wielki But Przegranych Dawn stoi na czerwonym kółku, a reszta stoi koło buta. '' '''Gwen: '''Do widzenia, Dawn. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. '''Dawn: '''Nie ma za co, Gwen. I tak miałam dosyć tego show. Życzę ci wygra..(zostaje wykopana)NYYY!!! '''Chris:' No proszę, jednak umie krzyczeć. Czy drużyna Scenariuszów znowu przegra? Czy jednak im się poszczęści? Chyba nie. A może jednak? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następny odcinek Totalnej! Porażki! Zemsty Planu! Przystanek autobusowy Dawn już dawno wylądowała i siedzi na ławce. Dawn: 'Nie przeszkadza mi to że przegrałam. Przynajmniej będę miała jak spiskować do programu za złe traktowanie zwierząt. Chwila moment, o której jest autobus. ''Zerka na tablicę z godzinami przyjazdów autobusów i okazuje się, że jej autobus jest o 17:00 a następny o 20:00. Patrzy na zegarek i okazuje się że jest teraz 17:36. '''Dawn: Jaja sobie robicie?! Przyjeżdża limuzyna z Chefem za kierownicą. Chef: '''Sorki, ale kłóciłem się ze stażystami i Chrisem kto ma po ciebie jechać. '''Dawn: Aha.... Wchodzi do limuzyny i odjeżdża. '' 'Koniec odcinka! Dobrej nocy!''' Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Świetny! :D Nawet, nawet Słaby Zadowoleni z tej eliminacji? Tak Niezbyt Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu